The Run
by ElectricFox39
Summary: When famous architect Josh Forster is accused of a murder he didn't commit, he is forced to go on the run whilst gathering evidence for an eventual court case.
1. Chapter 1

The Run

 **Prologue**

 _There are things you get away with and there are things you are blamed for._

 _It's those things that shape your life, for better or for worse._

 _Electric Fox_

* * *

I had a content life. I had a stable job, house and a wife and family. I graduated from university with a degree in architecture. I married the woman of my life and best of all, the fox stereotype was changing, and everything was on the up.

Was. Life is like a coin. You have two sides, one positive, the other negative yet only one can be shown at a time. I came from a poor and trouble background, an abusive father, no money, having to go without food just so we could pay for heating and then my father leaves me.

On the other hand, I pulled through. The coin was flipped. I graduated, I married, I became a father. So how on earth could the coin possibly be flipped from that. Well life is a funny thing. This is how it started.

* * *

 **Flashback**

I arrived home from work. A long day negotiating a new building contract to build a new school in the burrows. Over the last year demand has been growing and we were the number 1 architectural firm in Zootopia. On the way back I decided to stop and get a coffee because I needed to file out my bills. Oh the joys of adulthood.

"Honey, I'm home! Darling? Sarah?" I walk through my house hoping to at least find a note or something. "Is that blood?" I look down the hallway and see the trail. "Oh please no." I enter the kitchen and the sight is truly horrific. I see my wife with multiple stab wounds and my 2 year old son with no arms or legs both cold, still and freshly deceased.

I froze, horrified, I couldn't move even if I was being towed by a truck. "Okay, it's just a bad dream. Sarah, Matt … wake up, please." I say tearfully as I start crying. Unable to contain myself as the realisation of the situation has just set in.

I called the cops, just to see if they could do anything. They arrived within minutes. _Knock, Knock_. "Hello." I say weakly. "Hello, its officers Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde. We are here to investigate and to ask any questions." "O-o-okay."

After 10 minutes of investigating they come back into the lounge to ask me some questions. "Where were you when this incident occurred?" "I was at work." "Did you do anything different than a normal day?" "Well, I bought a coffee on the way home." "When did you first see your family?" "When I arrive home." "Okay, we will need to quarantine your house. We suggest moving into the nearest hotel for the meantime goodbye."

* * *

 **2 Days Later**

I was flicking through the channels and caught a ZNN report. "A new report on the murder of Josh Forster's family has shed new light and we have reached a potential breakthrough in the case. With Josh Forster as the main suspect the police are moving in to detain him." It broadcast to a wide shot of the hotel with the police surrounding it.

"I need to get out of here." Luckily for me, I designed this building. I know that there a secret tunnels and hatches in each room in case of a fire. "Here goes nothing" As I plunge down the shaft into the darkness of the tunnel. I activate my phones flash light and I exit the tunnel already to miles away from the hotel.

I had to escape the eyes of the law whilst also gaining my proof and evidence for an eventual court case.

* * *

 _Thanks for the view. Electric Fox._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

 _I am so sorry that I haven't uploaded in so long. Firstly, I've had exams and secondly I have been busy with hobbies and things such as that but now that I'm in half term I can finally start writing again. So without further ado let's get on with the story._

 _You can't afford to dwell in the past, you can't afford to dream into the future, you just have to take every day one step at a time but put all your effort into it. Then you will live a happy and successful life._

 _Electric Fox_

So you're probably wondering where I am now. Currently I am driving my friend's car up to Bunnyburrows. I need to get away from the city otherwise I would be turned in very quickly. I mean, I have the whole of the city's police dept. on me for something I didn't commit. Anyway, I'm heading off to the Triburrows community because I have an old friend who lives there.

You are now entering Bunnyburrows read a sign that I drove past. Hopefully the news hasn't been received here yet. However it's unlikely, it took two days to drive out here so it probably will have reached. That's why I have agreed to meet my acquaintance in a secluded area where we will be able to talk freely.

After 15 minutes I reached my meeting spot with one Gideon Gray waiting for me. "What took you so long?" asked Gideon in his southern accent. "Maybe the entire ZPD aren't out there looking for me I don't know. Anyway I am willing to other you a trade if you don't tell the authorities that I was here." "Okay what's the deal?" "I'll give you £10,000 in cash and you give me some of your clothes. I mean a business fox. I stick out more than a tall lemming."

We agreed the deal and I was off. Who would've thought, only a week ago I was one of the wealthiest mammals in all of Zootopia owning a thriving enterprise only to have all of my shares and other assets go down the toilet. I'm now the most wanted fugitive alive.

I had money. A lot of money, in fact I had over £1 million in cash for me to start gathering evidence and cover my tracks whilst I am hidden. If I even attempt to access my debit card the authorities will be able to track me down. I was in a sticky situation.

I need to keep moving so I decided to head back to the car buy some snack and some luxuries for sleeping in a car and I kept up my rather forced road trip. I wonder where I'll end up next?


End file.
